User blog:JakeTheManiac/Ebeneezy Scrooge vs Da Grinch. Mehguh Rapp Battulz of Hiztoree Christmas Special
Welcome to a special Christmas crap battle. Today we gots da Grinch vs Ebeneezy Scrooge in a battle so mega and historical that it had to be in a rap battle format. :P Don't worry, I'm not doing this again. Da Battle AWWWWW YEAH!!!!! DRAGON RAP BATTLES!!!!!!!! (Jake grabs Dragon and throws him out of a window) Jake: sorry but this is my battle. get lost. <3 *ahem* MEGA RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!! EBENEZER SCROOGE!!!!! VS!!!!! THE GRINCH!!!!!!!!! LET'S DO DIS!!!! BEGIN!!!! Scrooge: Bah humbug! Your raps don't unnerve me, they're atrocious!! Jake: Wrong battle! Scrooge: Hey, screw you! I can do whatever I want! I'll Screwge you! I always get what I want! You must've snorted Who-Hash to think your win would be real But it's not real! You wasted that hash. It would've been a good meal You have no friends! Those Whos are just in denial I hope Santa gets you in his sleigh and leaves you at the Nile Ebenezy is no geezy, not sleazy, ask Yeezy Kanye West: Ye, he's groovy Scrooge: Jim Carrey saved me but he ruined your movie! Grinch: Scrooge plz, Jim ruined your movie too Jim Carrey: wow guiz really? You make me feel like poo Grinch: Shut your whore mouth, this isn't your battle, it's mine Scrooge: Ooh, get rekt! Grinch: Stfu you uncultured swine Scrooge: no u Grinch: Call this battle Christmas, because I'm stealing it Scrooge: You filthy robber! The po-po's coming! I am feeling it (John McClane bust down a door.) Grinch: o crap Scrooge: I told you John McClane: Did someone say "stealing"?!?! Grinch: Yeah, whatcha gonna do? McClane: Well, I'll arrest you and put you in my police car! Scrooge: You're a Christmas character? McClane: Yeah, ever seen Die Hard? Grinch: The poopy Bruce Willis movie? Bruce Willis: Hey! It's not poopy! You are! Scrooge, Grinch, and McClane: Shut up Bruce Willis Bruce Willis: No u :( Jim Carrey: Don't worry. To me, they were also harsh. Scrooge: Let's just finish this battle Grinch: Agreed. You suck. Scrooge: no u Grinch: no u Santa Claus: Everybody shut up! Scrooge: Oh, boy! Grinch: It's Santa! McClane: Did you get my Christmas list? Santa: You all have been naughty! And yes, John, I did. McClane: O: :) Santa: But you won't get your pony! McClane: D: Santa: For you were a very bad boy. So were the other two. None of you get any toys! Fred Claus: Santa, get outta here! They don't wanna hear your Christmas laws! Scrooge, Grinch, McClane, and Santa: Who are you? Fred: I'm Santa's brother, Fred Claus! Grinch: Like the crappy Vince Vaughn movie? Vince Vaughn: I'm getting sick of you jerks. Scrooge, Grinch, McClane, Santa and Fred: Vince stfu Vaughn: no u, being insulted has no perks :( (Carrey and Willis give Vaughn a hug) Fred: Christmas is for joy. You should be ashamed! Treating everyone like crap! Grinch: Is that all? Scrooge: I hope no one else wants to rap Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer: Yo, it's Rudolph all up in here, spit hot rhymes like my nose My nose can't really spit, but it actually blows Like you guys at rap, man. That's all I gotta say! Scrooge and Grinch: ……wat McClane, Santa, and Fred: That was so ghey Krampus: You know what's not ghey? Scrooge, Grinch, McClane, Santa, Fred, and Rudolph: What? Krampus: Me!!!! Scrooge, Grinch, McClane, Santa, Fred, and Rudolph: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! Krampus: I'm afraid Santa's not coming this year! Santa: Excuse me? Krampus: Oh. Santa. I didn't see you there. I wouldn't have said anything about you if I knew you were there. Santa: Krampus, you feg. You disrespect me too much. Even more than Fred, I'll eat your rhymes up like lunch Fred: Santa plz Carrey, Willis and Vaughn: Now you know how we feel Scrooge, Grinch, McClane, Santa, Fred, Rudolph and Krampus: You guys better shut up Carrey, Willis and Vaughn: You guys smeel Buddy the Elf: Buddy the Elf; what's your favorite color? I bet it's black and blue! 'Cause that's what you will be after I am through with you I travelled through lands uncharted just to meet my dad, yah! OMG, I can't believe it! IT'S SANTA!!!!! Santa: Buddy, you idiot. You see me all the time! Buddy: Yeah, but when I left, I never got to say goodbye! Jack Frost: You all are idiots. Especially Will Ferrell in an elf suit Will Ferrell in an elf suit: Screw you. Frost: On the contrary; it is you I shall screw! Krampus: Are you the killer snowman or the Michael Keaton one? Frost: Michael Keaton. McClane: o crap. Everybody run! Michael Keaton: But I'm Batman! Frost: No, you're not. I'm the real SnowG, old man. Scrooge: This battle is going nowhere. Grinch: At least there's no Frosty the Snowman. Frosty the Snowman: Did someone say "Frosty the Snowman"? Everyone Else: No Frosty: oh Dragon: AAAAAW YEAH!!! DRAGON RAP BATTLES! COMING BACK FOR ANOTHER ROUND!! (Jake grabs Dragon again and throws him off of the roof) Santa: Well, this was pointless. Krampus: I agree with the old man. Santa: Krampus stfu Frosty: Did someone say "Frosty the Snow-" Everyone Else: Would you kindly shut the f*ck up? Frosty: Ok. Well, fine. I don't know what else could go after this line. WHO WON?!?!?! WHO'S NEXT?!?!?! WHO CARES?!?!?!?! MEGA RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!!!!! Jake: So what did you think, Loyg? Loyg: Um, that crap battle was… well, crap. Jake: I'm glad you liked it. Loyg: I didn't mean it in a good way. Jake: Fite me m8 Loyg: How about no? Coupe: Jake and Loyg more like Kicke and……Loyg Jake and Loyg: Wait, what? ~J1coupe kicks punks like JakeTheManiac and Loygansono55 off the streets.~ Coupe: Happy holidays, everyone! Who did considerably better? Ebenezer Scrooge Kanye West The Grinch Jim Carrey John McClane Bruce Willis Santa Claus Fred Claus Vince Vaughn Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer Krampus Buddy The Elf Will Ferrell in an elf costume Jack Frost Michael Keaton Frosty The Snowman The DRB Announcer Jake Loyg Coupe Category:Blog posts